


Осенний романс

by caffo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn romance, F/M, Gen, Romance, it's a bit fluffy, Немного тепла, Осенняя романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffo/pseuds/caffo
Summary: Что может дать одна деловая поездка, кроме удачной (или не очень) сделки? Призрака старого Парка, отголоски сказок и солнце далёкой тёплой страны в чужих глазах.





	Осенний романс

Осень началась неожиданно: только вчера изнывали от нетипично жаркой для этих краёв погоды, как уже на следующий день стало значительно холоднее и зарядил дождь.

Это оказался один из тех дней, когда если предчувствие говорит сидеть дома и рефлексировать, то нужно его послушать, а не летать, пытаясь успеть всё и побольше. Обувь оказалась не рассчитана на повышенную влажность и, сдавшись буквально за пару часов, подошва теперь держалась исключительно на пластырях, зонтик сломался от порыва ветра — просто замечательно. Волосы мокрыми прядями облепили лицо, и я шёл весь из себя красивый, гордо шлёпая по лужам — какая уже разница. Впереди осталась только одна серьёзная встреча, на которую катастрофически не хотелось идти, да и перенести ведь можно… Но всё же я шёл, освещая пространство абсолютно идиотской улыбкой, и ловил в полёте яркие листья и собирал из них букет.

Старый Парк (именно Парк, с большой буквы), дальние уголки с виноградными беседками — всё знакомо уже довольно давно, но каждый день он разный, каждый день Парк словно делится своими секретами. По-другому падает свет через резные листья, играют другие музыканты — другие глаза смотрят из беседки в дальнем углу. Сегодня глаза были восхитительные — горячий шоколад с корицей и ноткой карамели, — они улыбались, не смотря на меланхолично приподнятые брови и расслабленные тонкие губы, совсем не тронутые улыбкой.

Вот, кажется, для неё и предназначался букет.

— Примите, будьте добры, — с поклоном протянул я листья. — Вам невероятно идут эти цвета.

Теперь улыбались не только глаза. Едва заметно улыбка тронула губы — но всё же улыбка. К тому же, я совсем не соврал. Тонкая, в лёгком бежевом пальто — с яркими осенними листьями в руках на её лице словно сияли солнечные зайчики, согревая, смягчая и танцуя в невероятных шоколадных глазах. Почему-то она казалась одним из призраков старого Парка, воспоминанием о былых годах, когда в тени от кроны деревьев ещё не могла отдохнуть шумная компания, а по дорогам из брусчатки лишь изредка ездили автомобили.

…На встречу я безнадёжно опаздывал. На бегу пытался привести в порядок волосы, на ходу стягивал куртку — чтобы, ввалившись в конференц-зал, обнаружить, что встреча ещё не началась — и увидеть того самого призрака. Она сидела, затянутая в безупречный тёмно-коричневый костюм, и крутила в пальцах жёлто-красный листок. На столе в большой стеклянной вазе стоял весь букет.

Она всё так же улыбалась глазами и уголками губ, а я не мог оторвать взгляд от этих пальцев.

Как оказалось, я оказался не последним, кто сильно не дружит с часами.

Через пару минут зашло ещё пару человек, и Итан — один из немногих, которых я тут знал — со смехом бросил комментарий по поводу оживления интерьера.

— Не отказываться же от подарков осенних эльфов, — улыбнулась она.

Что-то обсуждали, я что-то говорил — и всё смотрел как ветер треплет листья в вазе да прятал размокшие туфли под столом.

Никогда я ещё не был так счастлив, что поехал в эту командировку. И редко когда я видел людей, которым настолько подходило бы их имя. А-до-ра — имя отдавало изысканной горечью хорошего кофе и сладостью трюфельного шоколада, теплом южных ветров и шёпотом листьев осенних виноградников.

— Осенние эльфы, значит? — улыбнулся я своему призраку после совещания. — Если правильно помню, их часто обвиняли в похищениях... Позволите, в таком случае, украсть Вас?

Она тонко улыбнулась.

…Дождь всё продолжался, а мы сидели в полутёмном кафе, которое освещали только свечи, и говорили обо всём, что только приходило в голову, под тихий аккомпанемент старого джаза. Свет свечей отражался в её невероятных глазах, делая их совершенно колдовскими, и с каждой минутой я очаровывался ими всё больше и больше.

Я танцевал ей под дождём — взъерошенный парень в погибшем костюме и расклеившихся туфлях — и тогда она смеялась, абсолютно восхитительным образом запрокидывая голову и демонстрируя тонкую шею.

Время с ней было словно вне остального времени — призрак осеннего Парка и заблудший эльф, мы, словно осколки другой вселенной, заново открывали город со всеми его красочными переулками и маленькими кафе без вывесок, концертами неизвестных исполнителей и старыми кинотеатрами с картинами давно забытых актёров, со всеми ярмарками и мастер-классами, галереями и переходами. Новыми красками играли старые легенды и предания, мы вспоминали их — и составляли на ходу свои собственные. Жуткие — и прекрасные, слезливые — и абсолютно волшебные, они наполняли воздух, и, подпитанные чарами осени, оживали.

…Осень подходила к концу, золото и багрянец сменились бурым, всё темнее становилось небо, но моя персональная осень всё так же сияла, и я всё больше ловил на мысли, что хочу, чтобы волшебство не прекращалось.

— Ты — моя золотая осень, — шептал я ей, целая руки у окна прибрежного кафе. За окном кричали чайки, предвестником зимы дул пронзительный ветер и нависали тяжёлые тучи, угрожая накрыть тьмой город на берегу Северного моря, но тут — тут сияло солнце далёкой солнечной страны в глазах призрака осеннего Парка. Я грелся в лучах этого яркого солнца и понимал, что когда-нибудь, возможно, когда тут станет совсем холодно, мы будем так же сидеть в прибрежном кафе, сочинять свои легенды и слушать чаек — только на берегу другого, более тёплого моря, которое летними вечерами светится рыбами и душами, которые отдались ему добровольно.

 _Спасибо тебе, моя золотая осень._  
_Я сплету тебе шаль из тончайшей паутины, чтоб не зябли вечером плечи._  
 _Я напою тебя самой чистой прохладой утра первых морозов._  
 _Я найду себе самый яркий физалис, что в темноте укажет ко мне дорогу._  
 _Я подарю тебе краски, все, что есть, без остатка._  
 _Спасибо тебе, моя золотая осень._

**Author's Note:**

> Старая зарисовка, как обычно написанная "в стол", но - так уж получилось)


End file.
